


I Know Him

by Fowlbynamedorkbynature



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Inspired by Hamilton, King George III specifically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fowlbynamedorkbynature/pseuds/Fowlbynamedorkbynature
Summary: "'They say,' he started. 'The Black Paladin's yielding his power and stepping away..."A drabble to celebrate Shiro's birthday.





	I Know Him

Lotor tapped his fingers against the table in his makeshift meeting room, the usually quiet noise loud in comparison to the silent space surrounding him and his generals. 

 

“They say,” he started. “The Black Paladin’s yielding his power and stepping away. Is that true? I wasn’t aware that was something a person could do.”

 

“I’m perplexed. Are they gonna keep on replacing whoever’s in charge. If so, who’s next? There’s nobody else in their castle who looms quite as large . . .” Lotor let the statement hang in the air.

 

Narti started typing something, sending a message to the prince.

 

“Keith Kogane?” He read aloud, surprise evident in his voice. “I know him, that can’t be. That’s that little guy who chased after me all those quintents ago? What was it, 85? That poor man they’re gonna eat him alive!”

 

“Oceans rise, empires fall, next to Lord Zarkon they all look small. All alone, watch them run, they will tear each other into pieces, quiznak this will be fun! Leader of Voltron Keith Kogane. Good Luck.”


End file.
